Blame New Years
by Xmarksthespot
Summary: On the night when tradition strikes, everyone is in search for someone to kiss. However, Sasuke decides to kiss Sakura..“You stole my first kiss, Sasuke, so your new years resolution better be to stay at least fifty feet away from me!” SasuSaku. Oneshot


**Blame New Years**

_Good bye '09, hello 2010!_

By: Xmarksthespot

Disclaimer: Don't own, but happy new years, guys!

OH! And this was inspired by _Friends_. I love that show.

I'm kinda depressed that the decade is ending. Makes me feel so much older.

* * *

"New years eve, baby!" Naruto cried out over the loud noises of fireworks in the background. He raised a glass of who-knows-what into the air. He sat back down with a loud _thump_ enjoying his alcohol-filled evening with his best friends. "You guys all know who you're kissing tonight, right?"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "That better not be permission to take Hinata-sama away for tonight. She has a curfew and I am supposed to be taking her home."

The blond gave a frown. "But it's _New Years_," he exaggerated his words. "Everyone's going to be out late. And I think I saw Tenten eyeing at you earlier today. You know you want so _smooch_–"

"Alright, Naruto, no more drinking," the Nara clansman lazily reach his arm and grab the drink away.

Letting out a sigh, the blond looked around for someone else to pick on. "Teme!" He shouted excitedly. When he received no response, he moved himself over to his irritated friend. Wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder, Naruto gazed into the distance, specifically at the table of girls not too far from their seat. "So, who's your pick tonight?"

Dark pupils remained in position at their corners, hoping to send some sort of message to the blond. "No," he blankly said.

"_What_? Sasuke, it's New Years! It's the end of the decade. You _have _to kiss someone! Let's see, oh, how about Ino?"

"No." This time it was Shikamaru. He opened his eyes soon afterwards to see the other three men staring back at him. "What?" He questioned.

Shrugging it off, Naruto went back to Sasuke. "Well, you obviously can't have Hinata – she's mine – and Neji will kill you if you go anywhere near Tenten...Oh, how about Sakura? She's single and probably desperate. You know you want to..."

The Uchiha closed his eyes, mentally counting down from three and keeping himself from throwing his friend into the dumps. "It's idiotic. Why should I exchange saliva with someone I barely talk to on a day when everyone's drinking to a point when their breath is disgustingly–"

"It's _New Years_, that's why!" Naruto exclaimed.

Suddenly, Ino's high octave voice came on the microphone. "ONE MINUTE GUYS! WHOO!" Clearly she was intoxicated. "GO FIND SOMEONE TO KISS!"

Only Sasuke remained still as everyone at every table sprang up from their seat, rushing around the restaurant.

"Me. You. Yeah?" Many of them cried out.

The Uchiha let out a sigh of annoyance, shrinking down in his seat. He heard a voice next to him, and turned to the side: it was Sakura.

"Hey," she shyly said. "Guess you're not into this tradition either, huh?" She stopped for a pause and pressed her lips together. "May I sit here?"

Sasuke stayed quiet for a while, before muttering, "Aa." He moved himself over several feet, allowing him and the girl to have a lot of room in between. In the back of his head, he could hear everyone else counting down from thirty. He glanced over to Sakura who was clearly nervous to sit near him.

That's when it hit him. Never once had he seen Sakura go out with anyone else and the only person she's ever shown interest in was him. Looking at her now, she was fidgety, flushed and seeming to want to say something.

"Ten!"

_She wants to kiss me_, Sasuke reasoned inwardly. Despite mentioning how stupid it was not too long ago, the Uchiha _did_ feel somewhat bad for rejecting her a second time.

"Six!"

His body position turned around, so that he could face the rosette.

Her body mimicked his, so she was facing him and questioning his sudden movement.

"Three!"

"Two!"

At the count of one, the Uchiha pressed his lips against his teammate's as did everyone else with their partners. Immediately, Sakura leaned back, frightened by what Sasuke just did.

"Happy New Year!"

Emerald eyes glared at the confused Sasuke. "What the _hell_ was that?" She yelled. Luckily, everyone else was too busy celebrating to notice her enraged fury. Getting up, Sakura grabbed her purse and quickly ran out of the building.

Sasuke soon followed. "I thought that's what you wanted," he yelled after her.

Just a few feet away from the entrance, Sakura's heels did a one-eighty and she faced him. "_Excuse_ _me_? What I wanted? What I wanted was to maybe go out to lunch with you tomorrow, o-or hang out more often with you. You know, get things started before _that_ happens! What...Why in the world did you do that?!"

Flabbergasted, Sasuke stuttered on a few words before something came to mind, "It's...New Years?" He gave a slight shrug. "It's not a big deal anyway."

"It is _so_ a big deal! That was – " She stopped and then muttered, "it was my first kiss."

The Uchiha blinked several times. "Your first what?"

"My first kiss! _You_ ruined _my_ first kiss," the girl yelled back. "You _stole_ my first kiss, Sasuke, so your new years resolution better be to stay at least fifty feet away from me!" She turned around, walked a few steps. However, she stopped again, and quickly turned around to add, "Ass!"

But Sasuke was persistent. He followed her to the end of the block. "Sakura. Dammit, Sakura, just stop!" Grabbing her arm, he pulled her so that she would spin back to face him. "Kissing on New Years is idiotic."

"Then why did you – "

"Let me finish," he sighed out. "I mean, it's exchanging saliva with someone I barely talk to on a day when everyone is drinking so their breath is disgustingly horrid."

"_What_?"

"Sakura, you really need to learn how to let other people _finish_," Sasuke spat out. As soon as she quieted, he said, "However, even though you're someone I barely talk to, I still talk to you more than the rest of the girls in this village. Plus, your breath smells nice and I would like to kiss you again sometime in the near future if you don't place a restraining order on me."

An embarrassed smug flashed onto the girl's lips. "You really mean that?" She nervously swayed her body and fidgeted with her dress.

"Aa."

There was a moment of silence, before Sakura spoke up again. "...Do you want to try it again?"

Dark eyes looked down at her, confused. "Try what again?"

Her cheery grin came up. "Kiss. I'm mentally prepared for my second kiss now." She looked up at him as her toes bent on its tips. "Three," she whispered softly, "two...one."

His breath didn't smell that bad either.

_Happy New Years!_

* * *

_Enjoy your night guys. Remember not to drink and drive. Stay safe and have a wonderful year!_


End file.
